


If I Could Have A Sonic

by literaryshoes, ScooterThyme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryshoes/pseuds/literaryshoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you listen to Paul McGann singing "If I Could Write A Sonnet" one too many times. The resulting parody/poem can apply to any incarnation of the Doctor, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Have A Sonic

I wish that I could have a sonic  
The perfect screwdriver with uses that abound  
To help me out of any trouble that I’ve found  
As long as there’s no wood, by locks it can’t be bound  
  
I wish that I could find the TARDIS  
And travel all of space and time  
I’d visit worlds in far and distant galaxies  
And foil interstellar crime  
  
I wish I could go out exploring  
And traverse eras that are different from my own  
I’d visit histories both famous and unknown  
My future would be free, but I’d not go alone  
  
If I could find some way to contact  
A little wooden box of blue  
That’s bigger on the inside than you could conceive  
It would be too good to be true  
  
For life is full of stress and worry  
I can’t live out my dreams from day to day  
Time Lord, please come, and hurry  
Please come and take me away  
  
I wish that I could find the Doctor  
And be the best companion ever brought on board  
And help to save the world with that daft old Time Lord  
I’d have no need for thanks, or glory or reward  
  
If only I could meet the Doctor  
And travel throughout time and space  
Having adventures, running when Daleks give chase  
And never staying in one place  
  
I’m so bored with the human race

**Author's Note:**

> The first line of this just wedged itself into my brain and wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it. I received some assistance from the clever and talented Literaryshoes. This can apply to any incarnation of the Doctor, really. It came out a bit more melancholy than I'd like, but I'm satisfied with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will not be held responsible for any spontaneous combustion resulting from anyone imagining this in Paul McGann’s voice.


End file.
